


Not Our Story to Tell

by GreenRogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Gen, Good Sibling Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, POV Gabriel (Supernatural), POV Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Has PTSD, Season 13 AU, gabriels not dead, mentions of the cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRogue/pseuds/GreenRogue
Summary: The AU hunters and Winchester family are back in the bunker safe and sound. Lucifer and Michael are still trapped in the Endverse and Gabriel made it out by the skin of his teeth. Jack has questions that no one will answer and Sam, well Sam just wants to rest.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're going AU from season 13, Gabriel didn't die (fight me). We need more interaction of our favorite trickster. This is just a short 2 chapter spin of some feels. Something rocking around keeping me from finishing We've Both Changed (will be done soon I promise).
> 
> I do not own SPN or the characters, I just like to play with them.

* * *

Gabriel’s eyes slightly glaze over as he watches the tall hunter side skirt and maneuver around the milling AU refugees and suddenly decides, the Samsquatch as clearly been through enough in life. Sam’s shoulders are hunched ever so slightly, his eyes darting from faces to the floor in rapid succession as he tries to escape from the crowded library. The people around him keep stopping him, clapping a hand on his back or trying to ply him with more beer. As he watches Sam slowly weaves his way through, Gabriel bites his lower lip in contemplation until finally he’s out of sight.

It had been a strange few days for the Trickster/Archangel. A rescue from a crazy prince of hell, a grace shortage that was **_not_** his fault, then in rapid succession an epic quest, death of a dear human, surprise at said human’s resurrection, more fighting, more fleeing—his mind was over loaded with too many possible what if’s to truly contemplate what the hunters had accomplished. He’s still not sure how Sam was able to get them all through the failing portal in the end, Gabriel had been ready to die (again) for them, ready to throw himself in the line of fire against his brother/not brother to allow them to escape; and yet somehow—somehow Sam yanked them all through.

Tipping back the last few dregs of the now warm beer, Gabriel started to rise to escape to his own solitude when a sudden presence stood beside him. He eyed the young kid, eyes filled with confused pain and hair still mussed from their successful escape.

“You’re my uncle. Lucifer told me so.”

‘ _Oh boy, here we go.’_

“That’s right pipsqueak, I am. What can I do for you?” Gabriel flashed him a thousand-watt smile, trying to hide his annoyance at being spoken to. The kid looked unsure enough without Gabriel’s slowly deteriorating mood to make it worse.

“I don’t understand something and Castiel and Dean haven’t been willing to tell me. Will you help me understand?” Gabriel waved to the empty seat across from him before snapping up a cherry sucker. Sticking it in his mouth with a lopsided grin, he sat back and watched Jack slowly seat himself and rest his hands in his lap. “Why—why didn’t Sam let Lucifer through the portal? Why didn’t he save him?”

‘ _Well fuck—”_ Gabriel contemplated his answer for a few minutes, watching the young Nephilim stare at him with open curiosity and a slight hint of betrayal. Slowly, he removed the sucker from his mouth before leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees.

“Kid, there’s not a lot I can tell you. Not because I don’t think you would understand, but because a lot of it isn’t mine, or Dean’s, or Cas’s story to tell. There are things that Sam keeps private and I know he wouldn’t be too happy if we all went spilling the beans whenever someone asks—”

“Private like what he does when he leaves the bunker alone some nights?” Now that was a sentence Gabriel was going to have to revisit in a minute.

“More like—private history that could affect how you look at the giant teddy kid.” Jack cocked his head to the side confused before turning to look at Dean and Cas on the other side of the room. They were talking quietly, heads close together. They were glancing at the people around them, occasionally flicking their gaze to Jack then back to each other.

“Why would I look at Sam any differently, he’s taken care of me. He’s family.” Jack returned his gaze to Gabriel, childlike stubbornness out shown his grief and he leaned forward as well, copying Gabriel’s posture. “I want to know, I want to know what Lucifer did to Sam.”

Gabriel patted Jack’s knee before leaning back again, sucker firmly in place in his mouth. He sighed internally, cursing out Cas and Dean for leaving him to do this kind of talk with the naïve kid. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the raucous laughter and conversations around them cocooned them in their own space. He debated for a few more moments before standing and beckoning Jack to follow.

“Come on, if we’re gonna do this, it’s gonna be someplace quieter.” Jack followed eagerly as Gabriel lead him out of the library and up the bunker’s stairs towards the garage, as far away from prying ears and eyes as he could get. He caught Castiel’s eye for a moment as they passed, his little brother looked nervous and opened his mouth but stopped at Gabriel’s slight shake of his head.

**‘He has a right to know Cassie.’**

**‘You sure that is wise Gabriel? Sam will not like it.’**

**‘You let me worry about the Sammoose’**

He walked in silence with Jack until they made it to the garage, a quick scan with his grace convinced him they were alone before turning to the kid. Hands in his pockets (to hide the nervous tick that was suddenly developing) he vanished the sucker before pinning Jack with a long stare. Jack stared back at him openly and Gabriel could see the kid’s grace rolling under his skin in nervousness. He sighed quietly, suddenly feeling his age as he leaned against a random truck.

“I don’t really know where to begin with this kid, there’s a lot of story here and not really enough time before my brother and Dean come looking.” Jack took a step forward looking determinedly at him.

“Tell me what I need to know Uncle—please.” Gabriel cracked his neck and sighed again.

“First thing you need to know is Lucifer—Lucifer was a broken angel long before you or Sam were even a conscious thought. He grew twisted inside when Man became God’s favorite creation, jealousy was never a good look for dear Luci and had to be put in a time out for his—indiscretions.”

“You mean the cage. He told me he was imprisoned there by his father and brother for being different.” Gabriel grimaced.

“It’s not that simple Jack, he wasn’t just different. He was malicious and cruel. He enjoyed twisting the souls of the humans until they were dark creatures who would do his bidding. He’s the reason demon’s exist, the reason evil at all exists.” He paused for a minute, watching Jacks contemplating face.

“How did he get out?” Gabriel waved his hand at the question.

“I’m not going to hash all that out, if you really want to know pipsqueak I could get a few books in your hands that’ll give you those details. No, we’re gonna jump ahead to how he got back in. Ya see, Sam and Lucifer—well—Sam was supposed—hell this is hard.” Gabriel took a second to rub a hand over his face. A rush of memories poured over him as he remembered when he first heard about Sam’s swan dive. He’d been with Loki and his sons, living it up with booze and porn stars when angel radio kicked in with the screams of outrage. He’d physically flinched when the deafening tones of angry angels rang in his mind. Gabriel let his hand fall back to his side and closed his eyes.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.”

“NO! Gabriel, please—I need to know. I need to know why the choice to know Lucifer was taken away from me.”

“Aw kid—look—I’m really not good at this, maybe it’d be better if we did this with Cas and the others—” Jack’s face clouded over with anger as he stalked away from him. Hands clenching into fists.

“You’re all the same. You treat me like a child!” Gabriel couldn’t help but snort at Jack’s retreating form.

‘ _Well when you act like one.’_ He shook his head and followed behind, he really wasn’t suited for the family life. Maybe he’d just sneak out in the morning, they wouldn’t miss him, they didn’t need him around anymore and he remembers how lovely Greece is this time of year—

He can see Jack’s form as it turns another corner and disappears towards Sam’s room. A funny niggling though starts to worm its way through his consciousness causing him to quicken his pace.

“Jack—Hey wait—” He passes the entrance of the library just barely glimpsing Dean and Cas as they start to make their way towards him. They all can hear the pounding on a wooden door and Gabriel catches up quickly enough to see it slowly open before Jack bursts in. Sam’s startled greeting is interrupted by a sudden gasp of pain that has Gabriel sprinting the last few feet, Cas and Dean close behind.

They each stumble in the room, eyes widening as they watch Jack with his hands holding Sam’s head steady, a faint glow surrounding the two as Sam’s eyes are screwed shut in pain. He isn’t breathing or fighting the intrusion and Jack’s eyes glow gold from his working grace. Gabriel is horrified at the sight in front of him and barely hears Cas’s shout from beside him.

“Jack stop it, you’re hurting him!” They watch as Jack’s eyes widen in horror and he releases Sam head quickly as if it burned him. Sam’s body drops like a lifeless doll as he slumps to the floor, head bouncing off of the foot of his bead. Dean is across to him in a second, kneeling over him and cupping his face in his hands, shouting his name.

Gabriel and Cas watch on as Jack takes a few stuttering steps back, his eyes wet with tears as they stare down at Sam’s prone form.

“Hi—his soul a-a-and his mind—what—what did that.” He turns his gaze to Castiel and Gabriel can see the lost childlike innocence at the face of great evil. Castiel opens his mouth, about to speak and steer Jack away when Dean’s hoarse voice breaks the silence, making Gabriel shiver.

“Lucifer, it was Lucifer.” The hunter hasn’t stopped staring at his brother, his hands gently cradling the pale skin. He kept talking after a beat, never once raising his eyes from Sam’s unconscious face.

“The thing that made you, the Devil. He did this, Sam saved the world from him and paid the ultimate price for it. Lucifer, tortured, maimed, flayed, killed—he—he destroyed Sammy inside and out.” Finally Dean raised his eyes to Jack, a deep pain and remorse shined brightly in the green gaze and Gabriel could see Jack shrink in remorse.

“He didn’t want you to know kid, didn’t want anyone to know. You had no right to do that to him. No right Jack—” They stared at each other for a moment, silent matching tears on their faces before Dean looks away.

“Cas, help me get him into bed would ya?” Jack looks like he’s about to step forward to help but Gabriel places a gently hand on his shoulder, shaking his head when the Nephilim turns to look at him. They watch in silence and Dean and Cas arrange Sam in a more comfortable position and Dean sits next to him, facing away from the angels and Jack. Unconsciously he’s reached out to hold Sam’s hand, thumb running absently against Sam’s palm. They can see Sam’s face start to scrunch up as he fights to regain consciousness and Jack tries to take a step forward.

“Dean I didn’t me-“

“Just get out.” Dean’s voice is soft, he’s leaned over now to run a hand through Sam’s hair, gently coaxing his brother awake. Both Castiel and Gabriel usher Jack from the room and shut the door behind them. Jack’s staring at the floor dejectedly, his hands clenching and unclenching in front of him. Castiel is torn between staring at the closed door behind them, and at his clearly suffering charge. He tries to raise his hand to touch Jack but the boy just steps away.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him. No one would tell me—no would tell me what Lucifer did. I just had to know—I needed to know.” Cas sighs and lowers his arm.

“I know Jack, believe me if we could have found a way to tell you we would have. But it was Sam’s right to keep that to himself. You should have trusted us, trusted us to keep you safe.” Gabriel is staring at the two in front of him, an uncomfortable weight on his chest as he thinks about Sam.

The same Sam that pulled him from his own darkness. The same Sam that he knew still prayed every night even though there was no one left to hear his prayers. The same Sam that, no matter what Gabriel did, still found the time to help heal him from his torment.

Gabriel took one last look back at the hunter’s door, his heart twisting painfully in his chest before walking away. He ignored Cas’s call, ignored Jack’s trembling gaze. He ignored the dying party in the library, strangers oblivious to the turbulent issues raging just down the hall. He went straight up the stairs and out the door into the cool night air, escaping the heavy air of the bunker but dragging with him the feeling of guilt and sadness that tugged at his wings.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AU hunters and Winchester family are back in the bunker safe and sound. Lucifer and Michael are still trapped in the Endverse and Gabriel made it out by the skin of his teeth. Jack has questions that no one will answer and Sam, well Sam just wants to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I had a fight with my laptop and lost and this took way to long to recount and upload, GAH. Now I just have to get "We've Both Changed" re-typed!
> 
> We're going AU from season 13, Gabriel didn't die (fight me). We need more interaction of our favorite trickster. This is just a short 2 chapter spin of some feels. Something rocking around keeping me from finishing We've Both Changed (will be done soon I promise).
> 
> I do not own SPN or the characters, I just like to play with them.

* * *

Sam felt like a ticking time bomb as his eyes restlessly scanned the room. Strangers smiled and laughed around him, their fears and worries dissipating with the closing of the portal just as Sam and Gabriel stepped through. He could see the collective breath they all were holding release as one in the sudden quiet. Only when Dean came up and clapped Sam on the shoulder, like a spell broken, had they started to cheer in relief.

Now, after several rounds of food and beer, the constant vigilance these people had to live through seemed to melt away. For a while Sam was able to smile with them, joke with them, get to know the AU hunters they saved just to keep their mom with them. Deep inside he knew it was the right thing to do, the right move to make. A step in the right direction towards a redemption he still so obsessively wished for after all the wrong he had done.

**_‘Hey Sammy—‘_ **

Sam’s eye twitched and he clenched his fists in his pockets while taking a deep breath through his nose. A faint echo of chains causes a cold chill to run up his spine and he closes his eyes for a moment.

‘ ** _I was the one who lifted you from the darkness and into the light.’_**

**_‘You need me bunkbuddy—‘_ **

He had to go, he had to get out before the others could see he was cracking. Pushing off of the bookcase he was leaning against, Sam started to make his way towards his room. Trying to kindly brush off the many offers of conversation and beer, Sam could feel the cold fingers of the past worm its way into his consciousness and he fought back the whimpers. ‘ _Just make it to your room, just—just make it there—‘._

As soon as he was in the empty hall Sam bolted, his feet the only noise outside of the party as he half jogged towards his solitude. Trembling fingers gripped the cold doorknob as his body crashed into the wooden frame. Barely controlling himself, Sam flung open the door and stumbled into the semi darkness falling against his bed. His eyes were screwed shut as memories assaulted his fragile mind.

**_‘It’s a long walk to the camp Sammy, what do you want to talk about to pass the time? I know! Why don’t you tell me about my son, what is he like? All raging and powerful, or more subtle in torture. C’mon Sammy, I know you remember the differences.’_ **

Phantom chains gripped against his biceps as he felt the ghost whispers of knives and whips against his skin. Sam reached up and grasped his hair tightly in his fists as he thumped his forehead against his mattress.

”You’re fine, you’re fine you’re fine you’refineyou’refineyou’refine—“ In the recesses of his mind, flames licked at his feet, hooks carved into his skin, eyes forced open by clamps so he could watch his own entrails tumble from his body.

**_‘Missed you bunkbuddy—maybe we’ll hang out when we’re back home. Ya know, I could take you out on a date—we kinda did skip that part last time didn’t we?’_** Sam could feel a scream starting to bubble in his chest, like glass shredding his insides as it forced its way up. His breathing was erratic as his head grew dizzy. For a brief moment he thought he was going to pass out, thought he was going to be trapped in the dark with nothing but Lucifer to keep him company. He let one of his hands fall to his chest to grip at the fabric of his flannel. A familiar hard token pinched against his fingers and he instantly felt his hard breathing ease, the pain in his head receding. Sam took deep, gulping breathes of air as he opened his eyes and his vision swam for a moment as he came back down from his panic attack. He gripped the old amulet tighter, his anchor to his sanity, to his home. _‘Dean.’_

Feeling overwhelmed and exhausted, Sam rolled over on to his back and stared at the ceiling fan lazily rotating above him. He kept a tight fist on the amulet until the pounding behind his eyes disappeared, and he could take a deep, solid breath without it stuttering in his chest. A wave of embarrassment rolled over him and he groaned before sitting up to remove his boots. _‘Dean’s gonna have a field day with this tomorrow.’_ The nightmare was over, the constant background hum of panic that started since his second visit to the cage could finally subside. Aches and pains he’d ignore for weeks made his bones feel weary as he kicked his boots to the other side of the room. Slowly he peeled off his outer flannel, sore muscles protesting as he stared at the soiled clothes in his hands. The deep brown red stain from his blood was still prominent on the collar.

**_‘I was the one who listed you from the darkness—‘_ **

In a fit of panicked rage he tossed the shirt towards the trash can next to his desk, knocking over a few books from the desk. Sam closed his eyes with a tired groan and forced himself to stand to collect the fallen literature. Gently placing them back, mind carefully blank, Sam turned to prepare for bed when an incessant knocking started at his door. For a moment he contemplated ignoring it, feigning sleep. The knocking started again and Sam could hear Jack on the other side, a tone of urgent anger calling his name. He sighed again before shuffling to the door, _‘dammit’._

“Hey Jack wha—“ He’s pushed back slightly by the swirl of grace in front of him, Jack’s eyes a fierce golden yellow as he raises his hand to Sam’s head.

“I need to know Sam”. Tight fingers grip his head as both hands restrain him from moving. For a moment Sam doesn’t feel anything, it’s dark and quiet and he can almost feel a peaceful wave of calm wash over him. A pinpoint of light starts to grow to his inner sight and it rushes up to meet him along with pain.

_Chains_

_Hooks_

_Screaming, always screaming_

_No escape, no relief_

_Here forever, no escape_

_Cold hands, colder laughter_

_Fire, blood, pain, pain, pain_

Sam thinks he’s screaming, thinks he’s begging to be released, for the love of God please, please let me go. Moments, or hours pass, centuries of torture rip through his body as his soul cowers and dims. As quickly as it started, Sam sees the light retreat and he’s blessedly back in the dark.

* * *

‘ _C’mon Sammy, you can do. C’mon, just a few steps—that’s it, go Sammy go, DAD LOOK!!’_

_‘Way to go Sammy! Nice trophy! –yeah of course Dad will be proud, c’mon let’s go show him’_

_‘That’s right Sam just like I taught ya, hold it close to your shoulder, avoid the kick-back, it’s a bitch. Nice one! You’re gettin’ pretty good at that.’_

_‘Forget her Sam, she doesn’t know what she’s missing. You’re a 16, young, virile young man! Oh shuddup Bitch, let’s go get you a beer.’_

_‘Are you with me? Come on man. Are you with me?’_

_‘Don’t you dare think that there is anything past or present, that I would put in front of you.’_

_‘Listen to me. I made you a promise in that church. You and me, come whatever. You got to let me help. There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you.’_

_‘I’m proud of us’._

_Sam_

_Sam_

_Sammy—_

“Sammy, c’mon buddy open your eyes for me. I’m right here, it’s ok. You’re here, in the bunked with mom and Cas and you’re safe. You’re not there, c’mon Sam gimme something to work with.” The voice above him sounded fuzzy as the darkness retreated and Sam scrunched his nose, turning his face trying to chase the calming darkness. ‘ _No please—not yet’._

“I know buddy I know, but I need you to come back now ok? Need ya to open those hazel pearls of yours so I can take a good look at ya. C’mon Sam, don’t make me lick your face.” Sam grunted and swatted away the persistent hand on his forehead. His tongue felt like sandpaper as he licked his lips and squinted up at the blurry image above him.

“I feel like we need to talk about your obsession—with licking things—“ Sam heard a snorted chuckle and tried to sit up, only to wince at the pain in his head and fall back down onto his pillows. “What happened?” A nervous tension began to fill the room around him as he took a few deep breaths through his nose. He could feel Dean above him now, his gaze weighing heavily on Sam as the “big brother radar” worked overtime assessing the damage. A couple of pats on his shoulder and the comforting weight lifted from the side of his bed.

Slowly he rolled to his side, swinging his feet to the floor to ground his spinning vision. Sam squeezed his eyes shut as Dean quietly ushered the others from his room and he was grateful for the moment of privacy. The door quietly clicked shut and he sat for a moment in the stillness before he licked his lips again.

“Dean—wha—what happened?” Slowly focusing his gaze towards his brother, Sam could make out the tension in his shoulders. The tight grip of his fists as Dean stared at the floor. After another moment Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. “Dude, seriously—did I face plant in the library or something? Drink too much? What?” Dean rolled his eyes before running his hands through his hair.

“Sam—what’s the last thing you remember?” Sam tilted his head in confusion while watching his brother who still wouldn’t meet his eye.

“We—we were in the library celebrating. I was drinking a beer with Bobby then—“ No, that wasn’t right—that was earlier, way earlier. He had left, come back to his room to stave off a panic attack. He was getting ready for bed—Sam glanced at the trash can, soiled shirt half hanging out of the metal basket. He eyes travelled to the haphazard stack of books then over to Dean by the door. It was like a bad movie playing in front of him. He could see his ghostly image as it opened the door after incessant knocking.

“Jack—is Jack okay?“ He could feel the whispers of hands on his head, bright gold yellow eyes in his field of vision. “What did he do?” he could see Dean running his hand over his mouth, a nervous gesture he picked up from their father. He only ever did it when he wasn’t sure what to say.

“He uh—yeah—he was upset about Lucifer. Guess he didn’t want to wait for answers. Hey, hey Sam it’s ok, Sammy!” Dean bolted to Sam’s side as he started to sway under the onslaught of memories. Of Jack’s anger, his hands, the glowing eyes—then the pain. So much pain. Sam closed his eyes and swallowed against the growing nausea as Dean’s warm hands landed on his back trying to smooth over the tension. He waited few minutes for his stomach to settle before looking over at his brother. Worried green eyes watched him, a line face etched with premature age due to stress. Sam leaned into the rare comfort being offered and sighed.

“I should go talk to him”. Dean shook his head and gently pushed Sam back onto the bed.

“No, you need to rest, shuddup I know what’s best. Just lay down. You’ve been through the ringer lately. Just—just for the night, talk to him tomorrow. It’ll be fine.” The exhaustion from earlier came back with a vengeance, previous panic attack and forced trip down memory lane a distant ache as he nodded absently.

“Alright jus—just make sure he knows I’m not mad at him.” In a rare moment of brotherly worry, Dean lifted the blankets from around Sam’s slumped form and tucked him into bed, a pained smile graced his features as he stared down at his little brother.

“Yeah Sammy- no problem, just get some sleep and you can chick flick with him in the morning to your hearts content.” Sam let out a silent laugh.

“Night jerk.”

“Night bitch.”

* * *

The next morning’s talk turned into a week’s later talk as Cas had ghosted Jack away on an “urgent hunt”. Said they needed to see to a few issues across the country immediately. Sam wasn’t an idiot, they were separating them on purpose and he couldn’t decide if he was grateful or exasperated.

The next couple of days were full of refugee organizing and restocking the bunker. Occasionally he bumped into Gabriel, the archangel’s overly enthusiastic greetings were starting to rub Sam the wrong way and he began to wonder if he knew more about what happened that night then he lead on. It was late one particular evening when Sam found himself slowly climbing the iron stairs and out the front door. His skin had started to itch with being cooped up, brain growing fuzzy from lack of fresh air. He let the door shut quietly behind him, trying to avoid waking anyone else in the bunker and he froze when he heard the sounds of wings landing behind him.

“Sam—where are you going?” Cas’s gravelly voice loosened the anxious knot that had started to build in his chest and he turned to smile at his friend. Both Jack and Cas were staring at him with curious head tilt that mimicked each other which caused him to chuckled quietly.

“Welcome back Cas, Jack. I was just going out for some fresh air. I think Dean is watching Netflix in his room if you want to check in.” Cas nodded his head and started towards the door before hesitating and looking back at Jack. Sam watched the Nephilim as well, saw the shielded sorrow and vulnerability behind his blue eyes. Sam smiled gently and tilted his head towards the field behind the bunker. “Hey Jack, care to go for a walk with me?” Jack nodded hesitantly after glancing at Cas and hurried forward to catch Sam’s stride as he walked away.

They walked in silence for a while, just pacing around the large open meadow. Their footsteps in sync as the crickets chirped around them. Sam was chewing on his lower lip, trying to decide on how to approach the elephant in the room when Jack’s quiet voice startled him.

“I’m sorry Sam, I didn’t mean to cause you pain. I just wanted to know why everyone hated Lucifer so much.” It took a few steps before Jack noticed that Sam had stopped walking. He turned back, clear worry and confusion in his gaze, “Sam?” Sam sighed deeply before gazing up at the stars.

“They’re beautiful aren’t they? So many stories.” Jack stared up at the sky before looking back at Sam.

“What do you mean by stories?” Sam smiled and put his hands in his pockets, eyes scanning the night sky.

“Religions, dynasties, people all over the world for _centuries_ would look up at these stars and see the stories their god instilled for them. Stories of heroes, maidens, monsters—“ Sam glanced back down at Jack, his eyes reflecting a quiet sadness that made Jack’s chest twinge harshly. “There are stories that are forgotten, and some that will forever be etched in living memory. Some stories aren’t easy to tell, they—they have a harsh lesson or painful past that is difficult to get around. Jack—I didn’t—I wasn’t trying-- *sigh*”, Sam ran a shaking hand through his hair as he closed his eyes for a moment. Jack watched him quietly before gazing back up at the sky.

“Is that why you come out here? To see the stories?” Sam huffed a laugh before looking back up.

“Partly, I like learning about them. Trying to find the similarities between cultures, or learning whatever wisdom they were trying to pass on. Mostly I come out here for the space. I’m not – I haven’t been comfortable in closed spaces for a long time.” Jack nods his head as if it makes perfect sense, and after what he saw perhaps it does to the Nephilim.

“Do you think I’ll have a story worthy of going up there one day?” Sam gives him a genuine smile before shuffling over and clapping a warm hand on his back.

“Kid, you’re already halfway there. Listen Jack, what you saw—it was in the past. It’s something I’ve learned to live with and although I never wanted you to know—I know you had a right to know.” Jack gave a small smile in Sam’s direction while his eyes followed a falling star.

“I am sorry Sam, I shouldn’t have done what I did.” Jack felt a quick squeeze of acceptance on his shoulder and that was it. Both man and Nephilim fell into a content peace as they watched the stars for a few more minutes before silently agreeing to move back towards the bunker. Sam let his steps carry him slower as he watched Jack ahead of him, the young but powerful being scuffed his shoes in the dirt kicking up dust clouds as he walked. Heaving a big sigh, Sam glanced up at the night sky one more time before following his son back into their home.


End file.
